


'Til Your Clock Runs Out

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Soulmate AU, mentions of cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's clock is close to running out, and he still has no clue who his soulmate is.</p><p>or</p><p>Luke and Michael live in a universe where everyone has a clock ticking down to when they meet their soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Your Clock Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have an unhealthy obsession with soulmate au's and muke so I decided to write this
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_6 hours. 34 minutes. 13 seconds._

Time ticked by on Luke's clock as he nervously paced in his room. It was 4 AM; he should've been asleep. But he was meeting his soulmate in 6 hours, how _could_ he?  

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, falling down to sit on his bed. He'd gone to sleep excited to meet his soulmate the next day, grinning from ear to ear. He wasn't sure what had happened between then and when he'd woken up at 3 AM, in a cold sweat. All he knew was that he was absolutely _terrified_ about meeting his soulmate.

Everyone got nervous before meeting their soulmate, he knew that. His mother had told him that many times, not to mention how petrified Ash had been before he met Calum. Luke remembered how he'd called him at 2 AM in a complete panic, knowing he would meet his soulmate at 10:46 the next morning.

Luke just didn't like the uncertainty. It made he nervous, not knowing what was to come. He didn't know if his soulmate would be outgoing or shy, rude or sweet, hell, he didn't know if it'd be a girl or a boy. He hated not knowing anything  about the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with; it was killing him. 

He huffed out a sigh, falling back against his pillows. He suddenly lost all the energy he'd been using to freak out, and felt completely _exhausted_. He slipped under the covers, his eyes slowly falling shut. The last thing he pictured was a figure approaching him as his buzzer went off; but he couldn't make out any features.

**~*~**

Luke was shaken awake, groaning and opening his eyes slowly. His mother stood above him, a huge smile on her face. He turned his head, checking the time; it was 8:42.

"Mom," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "It's summer, why are you waking me up?"

"Luke, are you kidding?" When she was only met with a blank stare, she continued. "It's _today_!"

After a moment, it clicked for Luke. He quickly flipped his arm to look at his forearm, checking his clock. He had two hours and 1 minute until he met his soulmate.

"Oh my god!" Luke yelled, throwing the covers off himself and scrambling out of bed. "I need to get showered, and dressed. I-I need to look _perfect_ for today!" 

"Luke, calm down. I made you breakfast, go eat and then you can get yourself all nice for your soulmate."

He sighed but agreed, following his mother downstairs to eat the pancakes she'd made for him. He are quickly, trying not to let his nervousness show. After he finished, he rushed upstairs to get himself ready. He took at least a half hour after showering to get his hair perfect, and another 15 minutes picking out the perfect outfit. The last thing Luke wanted was to disappoint his soulmate. 

But after he finished all his preparations, he realized a crucial detail; he had no idea what to do today. He didn't know where to go to meet his soulmate, he'd had no plans for the day. What was he supposed to do?

He quickly picked up his phone and called Ashton, trying to contain his nerves. 

"Hey Luke, what's—"

"What do I do?" 

"Woah, what?"

"Ash, it's _today_! Today is _the day_! What do I _do_?" 

"Oh my god, today is the day! I almost forgot! How do you feel?"

"Nervous as fuck! What do I do, Ash? I have no plans and I don't want to go to the wrong place because what if my soulmate doesn't find me and what if I never even meet them and them—"

"Luke, shut up!" Luke went silent. "Calm down and listen. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Meet me at the coffee house in 10 minutes. We're going to get coffee and hang out, just like we normally do when we have nothing else to do. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to meet your soulmate no matter what you do today. No matter where you are or what you're doing, when your clock runs out and your buzzer sounds, you are going to meet your soulmate. So calm down."

"Shit, okay. See you in 10."

When Luke arrived, Ashton wasn't there yet. So he took a seat, saving them a table, and waited. He quickly checked his clock again,  fixing his hair nervously.

_42 minutes. 38 seconds._

Luke fidgeted in his seat, not sure what to do with himself. He knew that what Ashton said was right; no matter what he was doing, he'd meet his soulmate. But he still couldn't help but worry that he would be doing the _wrong_ thing.

Just as he fixed his hair for the hundredth time, Ashton sat down beside him.

"How're you holding up?"

Luke just shook his head, as his leg bounced up and down quickly. Ash put a hand on his knee to stop his leg from moving and turned towards him.

"Luke, you've got to chill, okay? I know you're nervous and scared, but youre going to meet them no matter what you do. And you have no reason to be scared; your soulmate is going to be so wonderful. Just like you."

Luke let out a breath and nodded, forcing his leg to stop shaking. He dropped his voice to a whisper when he mumbled, "'m just scared."

"I know Lukey," Ash's tone matched his. "I know."

The two boys went up to get in line after a few minutes, realizing they had yet to get anything to drink. The line was fairly long, so Luke told Ashton to just wait there and save their seats while he got everything. 

He took deep breaths as he stood in line, fixing his hair once again before checking his clock.

_10 minutes. 4 seconds._

Luke felt his breath hitch in his throat. He had 10 minutes. 

The line moved slowly and Luke realized he'd probably meet his soulmate in this coffee shop. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was up to order. 

"Sir, can I help you?" The girl behind the counter called out, trying to get Luke's attention.

"Shit, yeah, sorry." He shuffled forward and listed off his and Ashton's orders to the girl.

"Got it. $9.43."

He fished around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, nearly dropping it on the ground. He payed the girl and quickly moved along to wait for their drinks. He nearly tripped over his feet on his way, his nerves making him even clumsier than usual.

He checked his clock, and felt his head spin a little.

_4 minutes. 26 seconds._

Luke swallowed thickly, trying to focus on anything else. He adjusted his shirt and fixed his hair and checked to make sure his shoelaces were tied. He tried to distract himself, tried not to think about meeting the person he'd spend the rest of his life with.

"Small hot chocolate and a medium cappuccino!" 

Luke's head flew up, rushing forward to get his and Ashton's drinks. Just as he lifted his own, someone bumped into his back, causing it to spill all over him. He cursed and spun around to seewho the  offender was. 

Just as he met eyes with the boy, he felt his arm buzz. He glanced down.

_0 seconds._

"I'm so sorry! Oh god I'm just really distracted and—"

"You." Luke head was spinning as he stared at the beautiful boy with bright blue hair standing in front of him. 

"I—"

"Ch–check your clock."

"What?"

"Your clock. Are you..."

The boy looked down, checking his own forearm.

"Holy shit." His voice was quiet and Luke _knew_. 

"Hi, I'm Luke Hemmings. I guess you're my soulmate." He grinned, all his nerves slipping away.

"Michael Clifford. Well, I'm glad my soulmate is a hot guy."

Luke blushed, grinning.

"Aw, and cute."

"Hey, but you spilled my drink all over me." 

"Can I buy you another?"

Luke nodded and grinned more, if that's possible. He just felt so _happy_.

"I just have to bring my friend his drink."

"Okay. So after?"

"Yeah, after."

"And, hey, after that, want to spend the rest of our lives together?" 

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Okay."

Luke felt stupid now for being so nervous.


End file.
